


The Prince's Slave OS

by Nightfade16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Dom/sub, Eren loves it, Forceful! Erwin, Hardcore, He's the real prick, Hello Erwin, Levi is a bit of a prick, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Possessive! Levi, Rape, Rapist Erwin, Servant! Eren, Slave! Eren, Submission, Suicide mention, Triggers, War, We don't like him, blowjob, bottom! Eren, but caring too, but it's ok, kingdom au, poor eren, prince! Levi, thigh worship, top! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfade16/pseuds/Nightfade16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a prince renowned for his harsh ways. Everyone knows how cruel he can be, but nobody knows it better than his servant Eren.<br/>Or, as Levi calls him; his slave.</p><p>But Eren doesn't mind. He craves the abuse and longs for Levi's commands.<br/>Despite their different levels of importance, when together they are simply a perfect match. </p><p>Or an AU where Levi is a Prince that hates royal life and takes out all his frustrations on his willing slave Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master and Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I'm sorry I haven't updated 'I'll Wait' yet, but I /am/ working on it I promise. 
> 
> But for the meantime here's a one shot I was inspired to write last night and finished today. Woop woop!  
> Now this is a style that I don't have a lot of practice writing in so forgive me if it's a little rusty.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy and please leave a kudos, bookmark or comment~!
> 
> Thank you! <3

Levi's unamused expression looked out over the courtroom; lazily taking in the jester that was doing a horrible job at trying to make him laugh. Honestly, he didn't know why he hired jesters in the first place. 99% of them ended up dead because they failed at their jobs anyway.  
  
This one proved to be no different.  
With a simple wave of his hand Levi looked away, yawning as a guard stepped down from his post and placed a firm grip on the jester's shoulder.  
A wave of fear washed over the man's face which Levi promptly ignored and he was dragged away, screaming and begging for his life to be spared.  
  
Levi felt nothing. No remorse for the death he had just handed out without so much as a second glance. No shame for having just killed an otherwise innocent man simply because he had been a bore.

No, he was what a lot of people in the kingdom called 'heartless' , 'soulless', and his personal favourite; 'a demon that was summoned to terrorize them'.  
  
However, when it came down to it. Levi wasn't a bad choice when it came to having someone run the kingdom. He made swift decisions and accurate choices when it came to battle. He was generally fair to all his people and dishes out penalties where he saw fit- but he did provide his people with praise.  
  
He had a perfect system of punishment and praise which forced everyone to both fear and respect him.  
He was certainly better than the previous ruler; his uncle, Kenny. Who had been completely unfair and left Levi a kingdom of ruin when he was just 14.  
It had taken Levi years to restore the kingdom to it's former glory and then make it even better.  
  
But he had done it. Now, 17 years old, he would soon be old enough to be crowned king and would command even more respect from his people as well as implementing more fear; but only when necessary.   
  
x  
  
Sighing, Levi stood and his guards jumped to attention as their ruler made his way towards the tower that lead down a long stone corridor which opened up into his massive bedroom.  
"I'm going to resign for the evening; make sure no one comes to my quarters unless there is a war." He ordered, fixing the crown that was atop his raven locks.  
His guards nodded and chorused a 'yes, your majesty' as he began making his way to his room, eager to reach the privacy and seclusion of the stone walls.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the room his eyes instantly looked towards his bed where a figure was kneeling, poised at the edge of the soft mattress.  
"Welcome back Master," they called out, voice warm and welcoming; but also clearly excited.  
The corners of his mouth twitched but he suppressed his smirk as he shed his robe, draping it over the back of a large, red cushioned chair near the fireplace where he also seated his crown.  
He made his way towards the bed and tilted his head at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him.  
Eren had come to work at the castle as a 13 year old boy just before Levi had claimed the throne. He was made Levi's personal servant and was trained to live for Levi's orders.  
It wasn't until after Levi had the crown however did his orders start changing from ' _go fetch my clothes_ ' and ' _go run my bath_ ' to things like ' _t_ _ake off your clothes_ ' and ' _bend over the side of the bath_ '. At first, Eren was very unsure about what Levi was planning to do with him and he felt insecure about the scandalous acts they performed behind the safety of thick castle walls. But soon enough he learned to expect the commands Levi gave and after only a month of doing them he found he craved them.  
So, they became the best kept secret in the kingdom.   
  
Eren stared up at Levi expectantly, eyes bright and warm. It was his eyes that first caught Levi's attention; so bright and vibrantly green, mixed with flecks of blue and some specks of gold if you looked close enough. Levi stared into those complicated eyes for a long while before he reached out and cupped Eren's cheek gently with one hand.  
The brunette leaned into the touched and almost purred at which Levi chuckled softly.  
It was through being with Eren that Levi had learned how to be gentle in the first place. If he admitted it, he knew he had been way too rough with Eren in the beginning, and even though they both knew that Eren fucking loved it, Levi knew that Eren loved the small touches Levi offered just as much.   
  
"Did you miss me slave?" Levi asked in a quiet voice. The nickname was endearing when they had tender moments like this. Eren nodded, skin rubbing against Levi's palm.   
"I missed you so much, Master." He smiled and Levi felt his heart skip.   
Eren was fucking gorgeous.   
  
Evenly tanned caramel skin, chocolate brown hair and those goddamned fucking eyes of his; they always seemed to look right through Levi, and they probably did considering Eren knew Levi the best out of everyone.   
  
"Were you a good slave? Did you stay like this all evening?" Levi's voice was slowly starting to drop as they began edging closer to what they loved doing.   
Eren nodded eagerly once more.   
"Yes Master, I didn't move or touch myself, I just waited for you."  
"Did you think about what I might do to you?"   
"Yes Master," Eren almost moaned in response.   
  
Levi smirked and pulled his hand away so he could start stripping himself of all his layers.   
"What did imagine me doing then slave?" He asked, voice dropping to a low purr.   
  
Eren sat upright, hands clasped together in his lap.   
"I imagined you touching and kissing my thighs, teasing me the way you always do... Then you would play with my nipples and torment me some more before marking my neck and collar bones, showing me again that I'm yours Master," Eren answered, almost breathless and Levi hadn't even touched him yet.   
  
Levi stood naked now, smirking at Eren's imagination.   
"So I started with your thighs did I? Well, since you've been such a good slave I think I might reward you. Clothes, off, now." He ordered.  
  
"Yes Master, thank you Master." Eren breathed, stripping himself of his white shirt and pants, revealing the hard on that sprung to life when the cloth was removed.  
  
"Oho, look who's excited for their Master so soon." Levi smirked, snickering at Eren's slight embarrassment.   
He nodded to the middle of the bed and Eren instantly scooted back and Levi followed on his hands and knees, moving down low between Eren's legs which were spread wide for Levi.   
  
"No touching, got it slave?"   
"Yes Master, no touching."   
"Good boy," Levi praised Eren as he lifted his hands, balanced on his elbows and slowly rubbed the brunette's inner thighs, admiring the flawlessly tanned skin before he inclined his head to Eren's right thigh and began licking a long stripe up towards Eren's crotch before kissing his way back to the middle of his thigh. The brunette kept his hands obediently by his sides, though his fingers would twitch every so often as desire filled him and he longed to touch his Master.  
  
Levi slowly grew rougher, opting for nips and bites that made Eren squirm and his legs jerk. Levi slipped his arms under Eren's thighs and gripped the top of his legs.   
Stormy eyes flickered up towards bright, lust filled Caribbean green eyes. Levi groaned softly as he watched Eren chew on his bottom lip to restrain the noises that he undoubtedly wanted to make.   
This made Levi frown. He sank his teeth into the flesh of Eren's thigh, marking the skin with a full circle of teeth which made Eren cry out.  
"What have I told you about holding back your voice from me slave?"   
Levi growled, licking over the small indents he made in Eren's perfect skin.   
  
The brunette shuddered and clawed at the bed sheets.   
"N-not to... Master. I'm sorry Master." He whimpered, breath leaving him in shaky pants.   
"So why were you?" The Prince questioned, shifting to move onto Eren's left thigh and giving it the same treatment: a long lick, gentle kisses then feverish bites that were intended to leave marks.  
  
"I-I was just embarrassed Master. You're being so kind to me, rewarding me with the little fantasy I had thought up, I j-just didn't think you would Master." The mess of a boy breathed, heart racing in his chest.   
  
Levi smirked hard and teasingly moved his hand to the top of his slave's inner thigh and scratched down slowly, watching as his leg shuddered and a delicious groan was drawn from the boy.   
  
"Oh come on now, we've been doing this for years now, I've seen every part of you that you have to offer and more. You shouldn't be embarrassed." Levi cooed softly, hooking Eren's left leg over his shoulder as he continued his journey along his slave's thigh. Fuck he loved those thighs.  
  
"B-but... You were kind enough to give me what I wanted Master," Eren's back arched and he raised his hips with a needy moan.   
Levi knew he was growing restless.   
  
"Are you embarrassed because I'm being kind to you?" Levi tilted his head, watching the brunette nod and glance away with hawk like eyes.  
  
"Even though this is what you imagined this is not what your body is craving, is it?" His voice dropped again as he purred against Eren's skin.   
"N-no... Ah, I... I want you to be rough with me Master... Show me who's boss like you always do... Please Master." Eren begged softly, avoiding looking in his master's eyes.   
  
Levi snorted and pulled away from worshiping Eren's thighs. Keeping Eren's leg hooked over his shoulder, he leaned over the boy, making him bend almost in half. Steely grey eyes bore down into green ones as Levi calculated how he would respond.  
Seeing Eren whimpering quietly beneath him triggered something inside and his demeanor changed as his eyes became dark and a smirk shaped his lips.  
Eren noticed the change instantly and his cock twitched.  
  
"You're going to have to be more specific than that slave." Levi requested, balancing on his hands that were placed on either side of Eren's torso.   
A dark pink dusted over Eren's cheeks and the sight made all the blood in Levi's body rush downwards.  
"P-please fuck me Master. Please give me your hot cock... I want to feel it pounding inside my ass while you mark me as yours." The brunette moaned out, staring up at Levi.   
  
Any resolve Levi may have had up to that point was lost as he listened to Eren's dirty request.  
He growled softly and latched his mouth onto Eren's in a feverish kiss, desperate for some sort of connection as he brought a hand between them and found a grip on Eren's hardened cock. Their lips moved together quickly, teeth biting at each other frantically as they pressed into one another.  
  
The younger boy whimpered into Levi's mouth, arms shaking by his sides as he struggled not to wrap them around Levi's body. He raised his hips, pushing his dick into Levi's hand, eager for some friction or anything really; he just needed a fucking release.   
Levi however, didn't give into Eren so easily. He kept his hand still, only squeezing the stiff member in his hand occasionally.  
  
"P-please Master... More..." Eren begged, clawing at the sheets. His voice had reached a level that was verging on being considered female. If Levi wasn't holding the other's dick in his hand he might have almost thought there was a girl beneath him with the way Eren was whining and panting for more in a voice much higher than normal.   
  
"You want it don't you slave? You want to feel me tearing up your insides with my cock don't you? You fucking love it when I leave you breathless and unable to walk don't you?" Levi groaned as he moved from Eren's lips and began sucking and biting harshly at his neck, determined to Levi many bruises and red spots on his perfect skin.   
Eren turned his head to the side, offering up his neck to his harsh master as his breathing picked up and hitched in his throat, body shuddering as Levi spoke.  
"Fuck...  _Please_  Master. I need your cock inside me now... I can't wait any longer or else I swear I'll go mad." He huffed, voice uneven.  
  
"Well too bad," Levi growled, "you're going to have to wait slave." He pulled away from Eren completely, separating their bodies and leaving Eren as a panting and squirming mess, a small trail of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. He stared after Levi, a small whine coming from him but he didn't argue against his master's actions.   
  
Levi moved towards the dresser that was beside his massive bed and searched through the bottom drawer until he produced a small vial of liquid.   
It was a special oil the prince had gotten from his resident healer Hanji. It was originally meant to be used for massages that Levi had Eren give him but they had quickly discovered that it was more useful when they used it as a lubricant.   
The prince glanced to Eren once more and took his time to look over the boy who was squirming and blushing under his lustful gaze.  
  
"You're so beautiful Eren." Levi breathed, using the boy's name for the first time that night. The squeak he got in response made him smile gently as he climbed back onto the bed and knelt between Eren's legs once more.  
  
Levi typically praised Eren's beauty, his body or his obedience before he let himself go and completely wrecked his slave.  
  
"Are you ready slave?" He asked in a low voice, eyes half-lidded and unashamedly eye-fucking Eren as they trailed over his body until they met his eyes.  
Eren nodded quickly, a small moan slipping past his abused lips.  
"I'm always ready for you Master."  
  
x  
  
Eren's moans and heavy breaths were filling the room as Levi worked an oiled up finger in and out of him. He had curled his finger up and prodded around until he found Eren's sweet spot and stroked it slowly a couple of times before avoiding it completely, only just brushing against it every so often. He planned on driving Eren to the brink of insanity.   
  
Levi watched Eren intently as the younger boy tried his best not to move his hips but failed and absently rolled them onto Levi's finger, seeking the pleasure that was being denied to him.  
  
"M-master.... Please... fuck, ah. More..." Eren panted softly, eyes closed and fingers twisted into the fabric beneath him.  
Levi, without making a sound, quickly inserted another finger inside Eren, drawing out a deliciously low moan from his slave. The noise went straight to his dick which was standing hard at attention, tip leaking much like Eren's which was curved and just resting against the boy's stomach, dripping onto the tan skin.  
  
Levi licked his lips and groaned to himself.   
Eren was a fucking angel.  
  
Probably before he should have, Levi pushed in a third finger and curled all three digits upwards, pressing roughly into Eren's prostate.  
"Fuck! Levi!" Eren cried, back arching as he pushed his hips down harder onto the prince's fingers, seeking more of the pleasurable shock he had just been given.  
  
Levi however, stopped moving his fingers as soon as he heard his name leave Eren's lips.  
"What did you just call me slave?" He asked, voice taking on a dangerously low tone. Eren's body stilled and he looked up at Levi with a glint of fear in his eyes.   
"M-master... I called you Master." He tried to cover up but Levi simply shook his head.   
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Calling out my name and then lying about it? How dare you slave.  It seems I'll have to punish you instead tonight." He chastised, quickly pulling his fingers out of Eren's hole.  
The brunette whimpered at the loss and chewed on his lip nervously. What was Levi planning to do?  
  
Leaving Eren on the bed by himself once more, Levi moved towards his closet which extended back into the stone walls and was filled with all sorts of beautiful garments and cloths, meant for important meetings and balls (which he never attended) but he found that the strips of cloth did a better job at keeping Eren bound than they did at making him look royal.  
Grabbing two strips of bright red cloth, Levi returned to the bed and Eren's eyes dropped to what was in the Prince's hands. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his cock twitching with obvious excitement.    
  
Levi smirked at how fucking eager Eren looked and jerked his chin a little. Eren immediately jumped up and knelt on the bed once more, extending his arms to Levi, the inner part wrists pressed together.   
Levi quickly bound Eren's wrists and tilted his head before deciding to gag Eren with the spare piece of cloth he had.  
  
"Open wide slave." He ordered and Eren did as he was told, looking up at Levi with sparkling eyes that were full of trust and lust.  
Fucking beautiful.  
Levi took the cloth lined up one side of it with Eren's mouth before reaching around behind the brunette's head and tying off the cloth tightly, making Eren whimper softly.  
  
Levi didn't apologize, he knew Eren liked it when he was rough with him and he liked being rough; so everything was perfect and nothing he did ever needed apologizing for.  
  
"On your hands and knees slave." Levi barked the command suddenly, surprising Eren for a moment before he crawled back onto the bed and propped himself up onto his hands and knees as ordered. With his wrists bound together so tightly, he had to hunch his shoulders a little in order to maintain his balance. It just made him look more innocent than Levi knew he was.  
  
"What a good boy... Hm, now, how do I punish you?" He mused and climbed onto the bed to sit beside Eren and trail a hand over his perfectly curved back, making the slave shudder ever so slightly. His hand soon reached Eren's ass which he rubbed softly, caressing the soft skin. He squeezed at the plump rear before him before letting go and drawing his hand back. Just as Eren turned his head to glance questioningly over his shoulder at Levi, the raven Prince brought his hand back down, connecting his hand to Eren's ass with a solid slap that jerked Eren's body forwards and echoed around the room along with Eren's muffled cry.  
  
He almost lost his balance but quickly found it again and tilted his head back, looking desperately to Levi. His eyes were begging him to do it again and Levi smirked. He decided to indulge Eren and repeatedly brought his hand down onto Eren's ass, making it bounce and quickly turn red from where he abused the skin so much.  
  
Levi watched Eren claw at the bed and moan into his gag, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes from the pain which he fucking loved. Eren's cock was dripping profusely onto the bed, but Levi couldn't care less about any mess right now.   
All he wanted was to be balls deep inside the boy who somehow managed to make both his heart flutter and his cock harden when he flashed Levi a bright smile.  
After rubbing Eren's ass gently for a moment, soothing out any residing pain, he grabbed the vial of oil and coated his dick with it, making sure he was slicked up and ready before he moved behind Eren and rubbed his cock between his cheeks which Levi had grabbed and spread wide, digging his nails into the soft flesh.  
  
"Fucking look at you slave. So beautiful and eager for my cock. You want it bad don't you? Tch, you're like a fucking whore." Levi groaned, pressing the head of his cock to the tight ring of muscle. Eren whimpered as best he could and rocked back against Levi, begging with his body for Levi to hurry up.   
  
"You want to know the difference between yourself and a whore slave?" Levi purred, leaning over Eren so his chest was against the brunette's back and he could nip and suck at his ear which was burning red.  
"A whore gets passed around and used by everybody. But you," Levi's hands found a tight grip on Eren's hips and unconsciously Eren braced himself, "you belong to me and no one else. You're all fucking  _mine_." Levi growled possessively and suddenly slammed into Eren.  
He wasn't kind about the process either. In one feel swoop he sheathed himself into the slave, his hips pressed to Eren's ass.  
  
Eren screamed against his gag at the violent intrusion and threw his head back but after just a moment found himself pushing back against Levi, shuddering out a muffled moan. It had only hurt for a second before all Eren felt was Levi's hot cock pulsing within him and the pain disappeared, replaced with a need for Levi to start moving.  
Eren whined into the cloth, drool dripping down his chin as he cast a glance back at Levi and wriggled his hips, trying to send him a message,.  
It worked.  
Levi's eyes flashed brightly and a dark look passed over Levi's face before he pulled his hips back and slammed back into Eren.  
  
Levi didn't bother finding a rhythm or pattern in order to fuck Eren, he just let his hips snap into the younger boy, his cock sliding in and out of the tight muscle like it was made for him.  
Which it practically was.  
Levi had shaped Eren, molded his body to accept Levi and only Levi.  
  
"Fu~uck... You're so fucking tight around me Eren." Levi groaned, rolling his hips into the slave erratically, inclining his head to bite at Eren's shoulder, marking up his shoulders and the upper half of his back. Even though he knew Eren belonged to him, he liked giving the slave physical reminders of that fact.   
  
Eren could only give a strangled moan in response, rocking his hips back onto Levi's, meeting him thrust for thrust. He arched his back almost dangerously and forced himself back against Levi's cock roughly, shuddering and letting out a choked moan as he finally had Levi pounding into that special bundle of nerves that drove him fucking insane.   
Levi quirked an eyebrow at Eren, but didn't change the angle he had his hips moving in. He knew exactly where Eren had moved him onto and was more than happy to make his slave scream his pleasure into the drenched cloth stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"You love it _here_ huh?" Levi thrust hard onto the spot inside Eren as he said 'here', emphasizing his point. Removing a hand from Eren's hip he reached up to the knot behind the brunette's head and quickly untied it.   
He wanted to hear Eren screaming for him.  
  
"Yes! Ahh... Fuck, Master, yes! H-harder,  _please~!"_ Eren voice was dripping with lust as he moaned and begged for more.  
"Fucking greedy aren't you. Begging for more," Levi panted, breath becoming uneven as he gave into Eren and, using the hand that had untied his gag, grabbed onto the soft brown locks and pulled hard. Eren hissed at the pain from his hair being pulled so roughly but he groaned out and pushed his hips back against Levi, body shaking as the head of his lover's cock pushed into his sweet spot.  
  
"You're such a fucking dirty slave. Look at you desperately aching for my cock," Levi snickered but his voice caught in his throat as Eren purposefully tightened around him, insides hot and throbbing with need. Levi growled and slapped Eren's ass which bounced slightly in response and the brunette moaned.  
  
"Please Master.... I-I'm so fucking close and I need- ahh, fuck... I need to cum, so please... D-don't tease me anymore-." Eren's needy whines were Levi's undoing. Along with those eyes that looked back at him with a piercing gaze that totally unraveled Levi's restraint.  
  
Finding a new burst of energy, Levi held on tightly to Eren's hair and hip, thrusting into him and making sure he hit Eren's nerves every time.  
It didn't take much longer for Eren's voice to start reaching octaves that shouldn't be possible for a male and his ass convulsed around Levi, his body shaking. His arms had given out on him and his face was pressed into the mattress, leaning on his forearms.   
  
"M-master! Ahh, fuckin'... I'm gonna..." Levi pulled Eren upright and pressed his chest to the slave's back, mouth moving to Eren's ear.   
"Cum for me slave," Levi purred, licking up the shell of Eren's ear before biting down and slamming into the boy hard and deep.  
Eren's body jerked and his bound hands moved to his dripping cock and began furiously pumping. Within seconds he was cumming, releasing white fluid onto the sheets as he cried out Levi's name, body shuddering through his orgasm.  
As he tightened hard around Levi's cock, Levi found himself being thrown over the edge himself and, gripping onto Eren's body like his life depended on it, came deep inside the boy with a groan of Eren's name.  
  
x  
  
Now slumped together on the bed, both Eren and Levi were panting hard, rattling breaths leaving them as they tried to calm down and return from their euphoric high. Levi was still sheathed deep inside Eren, pressed into his back, arms wrapped tightly around him.  
  
Once his mind cleared enough, Levi pulled back, sliding out of Eren and sitting back on his heels for a moment, watching with a tired smirk as he saw his seed start to leak from inside Eren.  
"Fucking dirty slave," he snickered before flopping down onto the mattress on his side and looking to Eren.  
He was so beautiful when his hair was plastered to his forehead and he had a blissed out expression on his face.   
  
He slowly blinked and opened his eyes, catching Levi's watching him with an endearing smile.   
"How's your body?" Levi asked, reaching out and pulling Eren close to his chest.  
"I'm fine... it felt amazing Master, thank you." Eren nuzzled into Levi even though he didn't have permission to and sighed happily. With his ear pressed to Levi's chest Eren could easily hear the chuckle that bubbled through Levi.  
  
"Master?" Eren looked up at Levi. He was normally one to laugh. He was met with a sadistic smile on Levi's face. "M-master?" He repeated, half worriedly.   
  
Levi's hand trailed down Eren's back and kneaded at his ass slowly.  
"I believe you broke some rules Eren," he began, smirking harder as Eren tried to look away, "I never said you were allowed to touch yourself yet you did, and you said my name; again." He scolded playfully though he fully intended on punishing Eren.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Master..." Eren whispered, voice shaking with slight fear and excitement. Levi wanted another round. Fuck.  
  
Levi shook his head with an evil smirk. "On your hands and knees,  _slave_."


	2. War and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to leave for war against King Erwin and despairingly must leave Eren behind.
> 
> What happens when Erwin isn't even on the battlefield and instead takes a trip to Levi's castle? Even worse, what happens when he discovers Eren in Levi's bed?
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does contain RAPE. If you don't want to see that happen or it is a trigger for you then please do not read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. this was supposed to be just a one shot.
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
> But it was requested that I add more and while I'm no going to turn this into a full fledged story, there are going to be a couple of more chapters to add to this simply because I got inspiration and I kinda liked what I ended up writing.
> 
> If you don't want to read this as a story then don't, the first chapter will still make sense as a one shot even without reading this, so don't worry if you're not interested. 
> 
> Also, I was very vague about a lot of things in the beginning of this chapter, but that's because I don't want to draw it out too much. i gave to main details before developing some of them a little better later in the chapter.

Five months before he was due to turn 18, Prince Levi was called out onto the battlefield to join his men who had been sent out to fight a war against the neighbouring country run by King Erwin Smith.  
Levi's men were starting to lose ground against Erwin's and they needed their Prince out their with them or else all would be lost.  
  
Levi didn't want to go. Not because he was afraid or thought he was incapable of helping, because he wasn't afraid of war and he knew he was the only one who could command his forces well enough to win.   
  
No. He didn't want to go because of the teary, bright green eyes that were staring up at him from the bed, begging him not to go.  
  
Eren and Levi had been curled up together under the warm and safe covers when one of Levi's guards had burst into the room. Eren had quickly hidden himself under the blankets -they were so fluffy you couldn't tell the difference between person and blanket- as Levi sat up and scowled at the intruder.  
  
He felt his heart stop as he was informed that the soldiers he had sent were in desperate need of their Prince and would surely lose without him.  
Once the guard had left, Eren threw back the covers and latched onto Levi, sniffling softly.  
  
"You can't leave! You'll die!" He had cried, tears spilling down his cheeks.   
Levi had scoffed, "who do you think you're talking to slave? I'm Levi Ackerman. I don't just 'die'," he claimed, arms wrapped gently around the shaking boy, but he couldn't help but feel a stab of worry.  
What if he did die?  
What would happen to Eren?  
  
The thought only made Levi more determined to live. He would never leave Eren alone in this cruel world that would show a Prince's servant no mercy.  
  
"B-but, you can't just go and leave me here. I'll be alone with no one to be here for me like you are." Eren whimpered into Levi's chest, his breath ragged and short.   
Levi squeezed Eren tightly, rubbing his back, making small circles with his hand and fingertips; he knew that was the best way to calm Eren down.  
"Even if I didn't want to go, which I don't... I have to. My men need me and this country will fall if I don't go and lead my men to victory." Levi reminded Eren, but the younger male just shook his head.  
  
"T-then send someone else. Send Commander Farlan or s-something." He begged helplessly. Eren knew it was a wasted effort. But still he tried.   
  
"Farlan is already out in battle. He's the one that requested for me." Levi answered softly. He felt sick knowing that his strongest commander was requesting aid, and from somebody younger than him at that.  
  
"Levi...  _Please..._ " Eren pleaded, voice cracking as more tears began to fall.  
Levi felt his heart twist with pain. He hated having to choose his country over Eren, but he knew it was his duty.  
What kind of King would he be if he chose Eren over a whole country?  
Even if that was what he wanted to do.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Levi pulled Eren back and looked at him, hands holding the brunette's forearms.   
"Eren, listen to me. I don't want to go, I really don't. But I have to." The slave whimpered and looked at Levi with a pained expression. "But I promise you; I will come back.   
I have to. You have my heart and I don't want to lose it." He said softly with the smallest of smiles. Eren's breath hitched in his throat and he felt his cheeks darken at Levi's words.  
They hadn't been the big three worded statement he dreamed of Levi saying to him, but they meant the same thing.  
  
Sniffing and wiping his eyes dry, Eren looked up at Levi, trying to match his smile. He nodded and leaned up to Levi, pressing their lips together in a gentle, promising kiss.  
"Just come home to me." He reminded softly and felt Levi melt against him as his own heart did the same.  
  
x  
  
The morning that Levi left was heartbreaking for Eren.  
It wasn't the first time he had to go an extended period of time without his Prince, but this time there was a bigger threat of losing him.  
He almost overstepped his boundaries, wanting to pull Levi back into bed and tie him down like he had been so many times, but he did as he was told and was allowed a small parting kiss before Levi had to go and join the forces that would also be accompanying him to battle.  
  
Levi's room was cold and empty without his presence, and Eren felt lost without him. The guards and everyone else had been told by Levi that Eren was still allowed in and out of him room, though he barely left it anyway.  
He couldn't stand being away from the familiar scent of Levi's clothes or the comfort of the soft bed where they had slept together every night.  
  
Every night the young slave would remove one of Levi's coats from the closet and wrap it around himself before huddling down beneath a mountain of blankets, softly whimpering to himself as he drifted of, almost crying himself to sleep each night.  
He missed his master deeply and would give anything to have him back.  
  
x  
  
Six weeks had passed and the only news Eren had found out about his Prince and the war was that Levi's men were finally slowly starting to gain the upper hand and drive back Erwin's forces.   
Eren was thrilled to hear the news. It meant Levi was alive and his presence was having an effect. Even better, it meant it wouldn't be that long before his Prince would return to him!  
He would be able to be held once more and loved the way only Levi could love. He would be able to look into those steel grey eyes and not be afraid of his status as a servant because he knew those eyes looked at him like he was a rare jewel and every time Levi did look at him like that, his heart would flutter and he'd have half the mind to say how he felt about Levi, but he was afraid that Prince would not want to hear the words that he so desperately wanted to say.  
  
Oh well. He made a promise to himself that when Levi returned, he was going to tell him exactly how he felt.  
Who knew? Maybe he could even get Levi to admit the same feelings.  
He just had to wait a little longer and soon they would be reunited.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
x  
  
Another five weeks passed and Eren felt sick. His longing for Levi had just kept growing and growing until it felt like it was a bug inside of him, eating away at his very being.  
He couldn't stand being alone any more and wanted to be held so badly it hurt.  
He was almost certain Levi was dead but just when he was ready to believe that it were true, word came that their country was winning, and by a long shot.  
It really wouldn't be long now until Levi whipped Erwin's defenses into submission.  
  
Before going to bed, Eren would sit in the chair by the small window and stare out at the darkened sky, picturing Levi looking up at the same sky.  
He hoped Levi was missing him just as dearly as he was missing his Prince.  
His need for embrace and love had overwhelmed him and it was the only thing he wanted from the Prince when he returned. and his belief that his Prince would return was the only thing keeping him sane.  
  
_Not too long now,_ he kept telling himself, _not too long to wait before I'm in my Master's arms again, being held close._  
He thought this too himself as he went to bed, tucking himself under the covers and pulling one of Levi's coats further around his body.  
  
Little did Eren, or anyone at the castle realize, that they were being infiltrated by a small group of assassins and King Erwin himself.  
  
x  
  
Erwin wasn't used to losing. He rarely did so and the fact that he was losing now to someone half his age, sickened and outraged him.  
How on fucking earth was he supposed keep any pride knowing that some _teenager_  was beating him at a war.  
  
He himself had not gone out onto the battlefield as he heard his rival had. So, knowing that slice of information gave him an idea.  
Erwin thought that, if he and a small group of his best assassins, raided that castle that his opponent had so carelessly abandoned, then they could wreck some havoc and perhaps throw off the young Prince's game just enough to regain some ground on the battlefield.   
  
That's what Erwin had thought. And along with that thought he imagined difficulties getting into the castle, that's why he had the assassins with him. To make things easier.  
  
What he hadn't expected, was just _how easy_ it actually was for him to invade the castle. His group made it into the stone walls without so much as a guard seeing them.  
Were they really that good? Or were Levi's guards just that careless?  
  
Deciding that he could now handle himself alone, he sent off the five assassins he had with him to cause a stir and continued through the castle in solitary.  
  
He wandered through the dark castle carefully and quietly. He didn't quite know where he was going, but as he followed a stone corridor, he found himself opening up the doors of a bedroom. And by the look of the royal decorations and overly fancy bed, he smirked, realizing that it was the most definitely the Prince's room.  
  
He chuckled darkly to himself as he shut the door behind him and slowly crept around the room. He eyed the paintings on the walls, some of the Prince himself and others of landscapes. There was one of a woman with beautiful black hair and pale skin. She had a soft expression that made Erwin pause to stare up at her. It took him a minute, but in the end he decided that the resemblance was just too much and that this woman had to be Levi's mother.  
She really was beautiful.  
  
Moving on, Erwin snooped through more of the Prince's room, entering his closet to see what kind of outfits a Prince like him wore. He was slightly confused to see that some of the garments had definitely been moved, and recently too.   
Could someone have been pretending to dress up as the Prince while he was gone? How comical.   
  
Walking back out into the room, Erwin looked around, his mind calculating different ways he could make some drama.  
What if he set the room on fire?   
That was sure to stir up something.  
  
Erwin wasn't going to admit it openly, but he did jump slightly when he heard a soft noise come from the bed.  
Who on earth was in the Prince's bed? Surely not the Prince himself. He was on the battlefield.  
Perhaps a woman? Some whore... Or better yet; the Prince's partner.  
  
Erwin smirked to himself as his mind lit up with an idea.   
He was going to mess up Levi's woman.  
  
With that, he began to undress.  
  
x  
  
When Eren felt an arm snake around his waist and warmth press into his back, his heart leaped. A sleepy smile broke out over his face and he shifted back against the person in the bed.  
Levi was finally home! He had returned to him!  
  
Eren slowly drew himself out of his dream-like state and rolled back against the figure, turning around slightly to greet Levi.  
  
When he met icy blue eyes instead of grey ones, his heart stopped.  
"Y-you're not Levi..." He stammered, going very still in the arms of the strange man who had taken Levi's spot on the bed. The blond haired man stared down at Eren for a few calculating seconds before a dark grin split across his face.  
"And you're no woman... What's this? The Prince is gay?" He laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls as his grip on Eren tightened and he pulled the boy closer. "This just got even better." He chuckled, meeting Eren's eyes again.  
  
Eren was growing afraid. Who the fuck was this man and why was he looking at Eren like he was going to eat him up?   
Swallowing heavily, Eren tried to subtly crawl away from the giant beside him but he was trapped in the cages of his strong arms. "W-who are you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
The other man raised a thick eyebrow and laughed once.  
"Who am I? Now what kind of person doesn't know the face of King Erwin Smith?"   
Eren's heart stopped.  
No. He couldnt be Erwin.  
  
"B-but aren't you at war?" He squeaked, suddenly feeling very threatened by this man.   
"My men are, yes, but I am here to wreck havoc on Prince Levi's home ground.  
And since I found you, i've thought of a perfect little plan to completely fuck the boy over."   
His grin was dark and it made Eren panic.  
  
"What are you going to do?"   
He shouldn't have asked.  
  
"Well, I've noticed your clothes, so I know you are no one of royalty, but a mere servant boy. Yet, you're in the Prince's bed, so obviously you're close," he smirked and licked his lips, "intimately close." He chuckled and Eren felt a rough hand trail down his spine.  
  
"So, I have decided something.   
What's your name servant?"   
His challenging aura and cold stare frightened Eren into squeaking out his name.  
  
"Eren... How beautiful.  
So, Eren, this is what's going to happen: I'm going to fuck you and you're going to enjoy it. If you don't I'm going to kill you and leave you here for your Prince to find."   
Erwin's words sliced through Eren like a knife and he felt his whole body tense as he comprehended his words.  
  
He could never betray Levi like that. His body was Levi's and Levi's only. He could never let another man touch him.  
Yet. Letting himself be killed and left here for Levi to find him made him feel sick as well.   
  
Eren's heart felt heavy with the choices he was given. Did he let Erwin mess him up and risk Levi never looking at him again? Or dying and completely destroying his lover?  
  
It hurt to have to choose.  
  
"You don't really have a choice here Eren," Erwin stated, seemingly reading his mind, "I'm going to fuck you regardless of whether you scream my name or simply scream.  
Whether or not you live depends on you." His smirk was dark and sadistic.  
  
Eren felt tears prick at his eyes and he looked away.   
Erwin grabbed his chin and forced him to face forward again as he pushed their mouths together and attempted to kiss Eren, who was trying to push Erwin back.  
  
Erwin growled and pushed Eren down into the mattress by his shoulders, pinning him down as he moved over him.  
"The more you struggle the more painful it will be Eren." Erwin reminded, inclining his head to suck at Eren's neck.  
He wanted to taste that beautiful skin that Levi must've claimed so many times before.   
  
Eren squirmed beneath him. It felt wrong on every level.  
He felt sick and disgusted. But he had to... He decided he didn't want to die.  
  
Erwin's hands moved from Eren's shoulders. One stayed pressed to the mattress as to keep himself up right and the slipped under Eren's shirt, sliding over his skin until it came to Eren's nipple.  
Erwin smirked and pinched, gauging Eren's reaction.  
  
When Eren whined and turned his head, Erwin chuckled and leaned back.  
"Strip for me Eren." He ordered, eyes never leaving the frightened green ones that were staring up at him.  
It took Eren a moment, but he slowly sat up and, with shaking hands, crossed his arms over each other to grab the hem of his shirt and start lifting it up over his head, revealing his caramel skin.  
  
Erwin groaned and grabbed Eren's shirt from him. Forcing Eren back down, he looped the sleeves through one of the bars at the head of the bed and tied an end to each of Eren's wrists. Grabbing the boy's waist, he pulled him down roughly, making his arms stretch high above his head so he had no chance of pulling himself free or escaping.  
  
"What a beautiful sight you are... How dare Levi keep something like you to himself. You're too beautiful not to share." Erwin mused, eyes taking their sweet time trailing down the boy's torso.  
  
Eren turned his head away and felt his cheeks burning.  
No one other than Levi should be looking at him in that manner.  
  
"Although.... you are such a pretty thing. I suppose I can see why he would want to keep you hidden away." Erwin continued, reaching out to caress his hands down Eren's chest, flicking at his nipples just to watch the boy squirm before grabbing a hold of the hem of his pants and pulling them down.  
He was disappointed to see that Eren wasn't even a little bit. Heh, he had some control over himself.  
  
"Do I turn you off that much? Oh Eren, I'm wounded." Erwin chuckled, and leaned down, taking a hold of Eren's soft length.  
  
"Don't forget Eren; whether you live or die depends on you." He reminded before licking slowly over Eren's tip, dipping the tip of his tongue into the boy's slit.  
  
Eren clenched his fists and tugged against his restraints but knew that there was no way of escape. He hated this. He hated that this stranger was touching him in such ways. He hated that Levi wasn't here to save him. He hated that he couldn't even save himself.  
  
"P-please... Don't..." He whispered, voice shaking as he held back tears.  
He wanted Levi. His touch and embrace, his kiss and warmth. Most of all, his love and protection.  
  
Erwin paused licking up the underside of Eren's cock and glanced up at the servant. "Don't what?" He asked, voice containing a threatening tone. He knew what Eren wanted, but he wasn't going to stop. No matter what the boy said, he was going to mess him up simply to get at the Prince who was threatening him.  
  
Eren didn't reply for a long time. He took a moment to think. HE wasn't stupid.  
From what he had seen he knew that Erwin wasn't the kind of man to mess around or do things halfheartedly. If his heart was set on messing him up then he wasn't going to stop until it was done.   
If Eren refused or disobeyed he was going to end up dead.  
It pained him to even think of the  _idea_  of letting someone else touch him other than Levi but he knew things would be worse if he died and was left for Levi to find.  
  
Chewing his lip hard, Eren made a decision.  
The thought of what he was going to do made him want to vomit and his skin crawled. But if it meant he would see Levi again then he was willing to put up with the discomfort and stress for just one night.  
  
Lifting his head and opening his eyes, he looked down at Erwin who was watching him carefully.  
"Don't tease me..." He corrected, voice clearly strained -he couldn't hide it- but the shock that cross Erwin's face told Eren he obiously hadn't been expecting the brunette to give in.  
  
"Oho? You don't want me to tease you huh?" Erwin smirked, eyes going dark as they filled with malice.   
He was not going to be kind to Eren.  
  
x  
  
Erwin was driving Eren mad and he hated it. He hated that his body was rocking back down against the three fingers that were in his ass, mercilessly fingering and stretching him wide.   
He hated that Erwin had managed to get him hard with the blowjob he had received.  
He hated that he wanted a release and that Erwin was the only one who was able to give it to him right now.  
He despised himself for saying yes.  
  
"You're so hot inside Eren," Erwin purred, shoving his fingers in hard and fast, spreading them wide in order to stretch Eren sufficiently so he could handle Erwin's massive cock.  
  
Eren whimpered and took a shaky breath. "Y-yes... I'm hot for you.... and your massive cock... Please give it to me Erwin." He begged, digging his nails into his palms. He felt a strong sting and was pleased that he had broken the skin. He deserved worse.   
  
Erwin groaned and closed his eyes. With begging that cute who could say no?  
He slipped his fingers from inside Eren and grabbed the brunette's hips, lifting them before hooking Eren's right leg over his shoulder, keeping his legs spread wide.   
"Scream for me Eren." Erwin commanded and thrust his hips, burying himself deep within Eren as the servant screamed.  
Erwin was fucking  _huge._ Eren was positive he shouldn't have been able to fit such a size inside him, but somehow he had. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hips just a little, gauging just how much space Erwin was taking up inside him.  
  
It hurt. Eren may have been used to sex but his body was trained to accommodate for Levi, and while the Prince was not lacking in any way in size, he had nothing on the monster that was beginning to slide out of Eren.  
  
The young brunette was beginning to feel relieved for a second before Erwin slammed back into him and made him cry out again. Shit. Fuck.  
  
"So tight Eren... Yet your ass is sucking me in so deeply... Is it because you've been deprived of your Prince Charming for so long?" He snickered, leaning over Eren and taking one of the boy's nipples between his teeth. He sucked and bit at the hard bud as he built up a quicker pace for his thrusts.  
  
Eren's head felt dizzy and his stomach had dropped.   
_Levi.. I'm so so sorry... I hate myself and I know you're never going to forgive me... I'm sorry._  
  
"Let me hear you Eren. I want to hear the noises a whore like you makes." Erwin growled, looking up at Eren who was biting his lip deeply.  
  
With regret and a heavy heart, Eren let his lip go and allowed his mouth to fall open, moans and cries leaving him. He hated hearing himself moaning for a man he despised.   
His desire to live was starting to waver.  
Maybe he was better off dead.  
  
  
"That's it... Say my name Eren. Scream my name." Erwin moved up to Eren's neck and bit roughly at the skin, abusing it as his thrusts got harder and deeper.  
Eren felt like he was going to break.  
  
"Ah! ... E-Erwin! Fuck... Nnh, h-harder!" He cried out as he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes.  _Save me Levi....  
_ Erwin happily obeyed Eren's request and somehow went even harder, pounding into the boy.  
  
After what felt like forever to Eren, but only minutes to Erwin, the blond felt his orgasm tightening in his abdomen, but he was determined to make to servant cum before himself. Using one arm to keep himself steady, he brought a hand down between their hot bodies and took a tight hold of Eren's stiff cock, pumping it and rubbing his thumb over his slit.  
  
Eren's body jerked and his breath hitched.  
No, no, no, no. He didn't want to cum by the hands of this... This rapist King.  
  
The tears he had been fighting back finally spilled onto his cheeks as he cried out, emotions and body feeling two totally different things. His body shuddered as he came, spilling onto Erwin's chest and his own stomach.  
He wanted to die.  
  
x  
  
Erwin stayed still after he came inside Eren, panting hard as he looked down at the beautiful servant boy. His skin was glistening with sweat and his bright green eyes seemed to sparkle with the tears in them.  
Erwin felt his mind click with another decision.   
An even better one than when he thought of the idea to mess with Levi's partner.  
He was going to take it that one step further.  
  
"Eren," He said softly, waiting until the boy looked up at him before continuing, "I'm taking you home with me and you have no choice in the matter." Eren stared up at him, bottom lip starting to shake.  
"You're going to be  _my_ whore from now on."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this isn't how Kingdoms and Kings and wars happen. I wasn't aiming for accuracy with the AU. I just wanted smut. And now there's a mini-plot.
> 
> On another note. HO-LY SHEEEEEEEET.  
> 782 HITS IN JUST TWO DAYS.
> 
> GODDAMN.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!  
> I do hope you enjoy the plot I've started adding to this one shot, if not, I'm sorry.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, bookmark and leave a kudos! <3 <3


	3. Danger and Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is still at the mercy of Erwin and is very near his wits end. Will Levi manage to save him and confess how he truly feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> There are mentions of suicide in this chapter and talk about ways to commit it. Please read at your own discretion.

One week later Levi was finally able to return home to his Kingdom and his subjects, but most importantly; his beautiful slave Eren.  
He was lucky to have won this battle with Erwin's forces.   
His mind had been all over the place for the first few weeks he was away. He couldn't get Eren off his mind. Couldn't get those vibrantly green eyes out of his vision; how desperate they had looked when Levi had left.  
He couldn't wait to surprise his precious slave with his presence. He made sure everyone had kept quiet about their return; he didn't want Eren finding out ahead of his surprise.   
  
x  
  
His heart was racing with excitement as he was finally able to enter his castle.   
With anxious butterflies in his stomach, he spoke to whoever he needed to and addressed everything that had needed his attention before finally, _finally_  he was allowed to leave.   
He practically flew down the corridor and threw open the door.   
  
"Eren? Eren I'm back. I've come home." He had a bright smile on his face as he shed off most of his clothes until he had only a shirt and loose three-quarter pants on.   
He went to the bed and pulled back the sheets; Eren wasn't there.   
Frowning, he checked the closet.   
He wasn't there.  
Growing more confused, Levi began searching the castle. He checked all of Eren's usual hiding spots; the roof, back garden, sometimes he hid away in the dungeon when he wanted to be alone. But he wasn't anywhere to be found.  
Growing desperate, Levi asked all the staff and guards he could find.  
  
It wasn't until he was back in his room that he noticed the letter he had missed in his earlier panic.   
A short, well-scripted note was sitting atop the table beside his bed.   
  
_"Levi... While you were gone I had come to realize that having you away from me felt good. I liked not being around you.  
One night, a stranger came into the castle and made love to me.   
I made up my mind that night and left with him.   
I never want to see you again.   
Please, don't look for me.  
  
-Eren." _  
  
Levi reread the letter three, four, five times before his sadness consumed him.   
He fell to knees, clutching the page in his hands, staring blankly at it as he felt tears prick at his eyes.   
Surely Eren hadn't written this.   
He wouldn't just abandon Levi like that. Especially for another man.   
No...  
  
Glancing back over the letter, he desperately searched for any sign that Eren hadn't written this.   
In the end, he found that Eren had written it, but after closer inspection, he came to the conclusion that it hadn't been done willingly.   
The words were shaky and the 'don't' in 'don't look for me' was written much smaller than the other words.   
If you didn't read it properly it looked like 'please, look for me.'  
  
Levi was going to look for Eren even if it killed him.  
He already had an idea of who took him.  
  
x  
  
Another two weeks passed and Eren was very nearly ready to kill himself.   
Erwin had abused and used him for  _everything_.   
Every night was another night where Erwin displayed unnecessary dominance over him; forcing him to do things that Levi never had. It was torture, but not the kind that Eren liked.   
He was never allowed to leave Erwin's room except to use the bathroom which was not even ten meters away from the bedroom and the hallway was always heavily guarded.   
The guards never allowed Eren to go any further than Erwin had permitted and he wasn't allowed to speak to them.   
Maids brought him food, which were always amazing and decadent meals, but Eren hardly ate anything, just enough to keep himself alive, but never any more. He didn't want Erwin thinking he liked anything that he was given.   
  
Eren was constantly covered in deep, purple bruises; around his throat, thighs, hips; there were deep red lines along his back from where Erwin would scratch his nails hard against his skin.   
He hated seeing his reflection. He hated seeing so many marks on him that, when they were from Levi, seemed loving and possessive in a way he enjoyed.  
But from Erwin, the marks looked ugly and revolting. He despised knowing who had given them to him and he knew that if Levi ever saw them then he would be even more disgusted.  
  
Thinking about Levi hurt more than anything Erwin did. Eren felt like he had betrayed his Master in a way that could never be fixed. He was positive that Levi would reject him if they ever met again and by this point, he was beginning to think that Levi had decided not to come looking for him.  
Understandable, Eren thought, considering that he was simply a slave and not his husband or anything.  
But still... It hurt Eren to think that Levi might not want him anymore.   
  
It was thoughts like those that made Eren start contemplating ways in which he could kill himself and just escape everything.   
He could shatter the mirror and slit his wrists.  
Use some form of fabric to hang himself from the rafter of the massive bed that Erwin owned.  
Or maybe he could try attacking one of the guards and hope they draw their swords.  
Eren thought these kinds of things, every time he lay with Erwin and even when he was alone, locked away in this room with no means of escaping.   
  
Eren was contemplating another idea of how he could kill himself when he heard Erwin enter the room. He flinched a little and pulled the heavy blanket further around himself. He silently prayed to himself, 'don't touch me, don't touch me, just please leave me alone', but his prayers were not heard.  
He felt the bed dip and soon Erwin's arms were wrapped around Eren's waist and pulling the boy close to his chest.   
"How are you tonight Eren?" He murmured softly, pressing his nose to the back of Eren's neck.   
The younger male shivered uncomfortably and curled further into his protective ball.   
"I would be better if you weren't touching me," Eren said coldly. He had moved past the point of trying to play it safe with Erwin for fear of him being killed. But at this point, having his life ended would be a godsend.   
  
"Now now Eren, there's no need to be so hostile." Erwin purred, arm tightening around the boy's slim waist.  
"You seem so thin... Are they not feeding you enough?"  
  
Eren took in a shaky breath and shook his head.  
"They're feeding me more than enough. I'm just refusing to eat more than I need if it comes from you." He murmured defiantly.   
Erwin frowned at the words and tightened his grip again, this time in a more threatening manner.  
  
"How dare you. I am offering you food, security, a life of almost luxury and yet you refuse to take advantage of that? Why?"  
"Because you're not the one I love. You're not Levi." Eren said simply, in a defiant tone.   
  
At that, Erwin growled and roughly flipped Eren onto his back, quickly moving over Eren so he had the boys arms pinned down beside his head, causing the slave to whimper in fear.   
  
"I thought I told you before that I don't want to hear you mention that name ever again." Erwin snarled, bright blue eyes ablaze as he stared down into the fearful shades of green beneath him.  
  
"S-stop it..." Eren whispered, heart beginning to race. He was truly afraid of Erwin in that moment.  
"What was that  _slave_?" Erwin narrowed his eyes at Eren. The boy was being much more defiant than normal. And here Erwin had been thinking that Eren had finally settled into his new home and become docile.  
  
"I... I said stop it." Eren repeated more firmly, clenching his fists. He had finally had enough. If he could put up enough of a fight and escape, great. If he ended up being killed by Erwin, even better.  
"I don't want you touching me!" He cried and started squirming beneath Erwin's massive form.  
  
His outburst and defiance earned him a solid backhand across his cheek that echoed around the room and made his head snap to the side. He gasped and stared at the opposite wall in shock, cheek beginning to sting.  
  
"Such defiance must be punished." Erwin snarled and moved both Eren's wrists above his head and pinned them down. Using his now free hand, he grabbed the piece of rope that was always tied to the head of the bed and bound Eren's wrists to it, making sure it was done up tight enough so the rope bit into Eren's wrists.  
Eren whimpered as Erwin moved down between his legs and violently pulled his pants and underwear down, leaving him bare from the waist down.  
  
Taking a chance, Eren kicked out aggressively, his foot connecting with Erwin's shoulder and shoving the man back onto his heels. Erwin's eyes were totally consumed with rage.   
  
"You, have been disobedient, for the last time." He warned and the look he gave Eren made the boy fear for his life.   
  
Erwin moved back and stood beside the bed. He stripped down before going to grab more rope to bind Eren's legs.   
He bound them tightly, making sure to leave rope burns, and tied him in such a way as to not let the boy kick him again.   
  
With his his legs bent and bound like he was kneeling, Eren could no longer do anything to stop Erwin from having his way.   
  
Erwin moved into a position above Eren and between his legs. Spitting into his hand, he stroked his cock a few times, barely adding any lubrication before he used one hand to spread Eren's legs.   
  
Ignoring the boy's screams and the tears that were now streaming down his face, Erwin violently plunged into the boy.   
  
X  
  
Levi was so close. It had taken him a small group of his own assassins and what felt like forever, but he finally reached the Master bedroom.   
Now, the only things that stood between him and saving Eren were the guards that were heavily armoured and waiting, standing in formation as they prepared to defend their King.   
  
Levi snarled at the block and his men moved forward instantly, leaping into battle and providing a path for Levi to slip through.   
  
When he entered the room and saw Eren bound by rope that was clearly too tight, and screaming beneath Erwin who was ravaging him with a sadistc grin on his face, Levi couldn't stop the pure rage that he had been keeping in check from bursting.   
  
He screamed at Erwin and caught his attention. Erwin stopped and, eyes burning, looked to Levi with a similar expression of rage.   
Levi looked at Eren who, despite being in agonising pain, looked like he was seeing an angel. His eyes screamed for Levi as his lips let the name slip past.   
  
Erwin pulled away from Eren and slipped off the bed. Not caring in the slightest if he was stark naked. In some cultures warriors battled nude to show their bravery anyway. He would treat it no differently.   
  
He lunged for Levi, who was armed with only a sword, intent on killing the man who had spoiled his plans for the last time.  
  
Eren watched, fear gripping his heart, as Levi ducked and dodged Erwin's brute strength. While Erwin was clearly a more experienced fighter, Levi lucked out on being smaller than the grown man and much faster.  
He was able to land plenty of blows against Erwin, slicing at his skin and almost stabbing him n the stomach at one point.  
  
Levi couldn't believe how much energy he was wasting on simply avoiding Erwin's attacks, let alone trying to do him any damage. He was beginning to draw weary and he knew Erwin could sense it also. He had to think of something, and quick, before he lost to Erwin and lost Eren forever.  
  
He cast a glance towards Eren, still tied to the bed and he met those eyes, those bright emerald green, desperate eyes and he saw fear there. Fear for not only Eren's own life but for Levi's as well.  
He couldn't let Erwin keep Eren, he refused to give up the one good thing in his life that made waking up in the morning all worthwhile.   
  
Levi's moment of distraction cost him. He suddenly felt a hand wrap around his bicep and he was hauled into the wall across the room, his skull cracking against the stone and his sword dropping to the floor just as he did.. Lights danced in front of his eyes and he faintly heard Eren screaming for him as his vision darkened momentarily.  
  
When he came to, it felt like forever had passed when it had really only been seconds. In those few seconds, Erwin had crossed the room and kicked away the sword. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Levi's throat, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall with a low snarl.  
  
"You fucking brat of a prince. You have spoiled my plans for the last time." He growled, eyes burning as his fingers tightened around Levi's throat, making the smaller male gasp desperately for air that was being cut off from him.   
One hand flew up to scratch at Erwin's fingers, hoping to pry them away from his neck as he began to choke.  
  
Eren's voice was growing hoarse as he cried and screamed for Levi, begging Erwin to let him go.   
  
Scrambling for a hold, Levi's legs pushed at the wall, frantically trying to find his footing. As he did so, his free hand fumbled at his side, searching for the knife he had hidden there. Erwin was too busy focusing on tightening his grip and watching Levi's face beginning to turn purple to notice the blade that had been revealed.  
  
Summoning the rest of his strength and with the last breath he could draw in, Levi reached up and slashed the dagger across the base of Erwin's throat.   
He stunned the man enough to make him let go. He gasped for air as he fell to the floor and quickly scrambled away, vision blurry. He hadn't had enough strength to cut Erwin's throat open unfortunately, but he had managed to make the older man pause and reach up to hold his throat as it dripped with blood. Levi had only just managed to cut the skin open.  
  
Without hesitation, Levi didn't give Erwin anymore time to regain his composure. He flung himself at the older man and started cutting and stabbing violently wherever he could reach or whatever was in front of him.   
  
Blood was soon beginning to coat Levi's knife and splatter onto his hands. He didn't care; he had killed men before, and more brutally than this.   
He just had one thought in his mind and that was to save Eren, no matter the cost.   
  
So, with a final growl and a lunge, he managed to embed the knife into Erwin's side. The older man cried out in pain. That didn't stop Levi, he didn't stop pushing until the hilt of the blade was pressed to Erwin's side.  
  
With the way the blond was gasping and sputtering, Levi could only guess that he had managed to get through Erwin's rib cage and puncture a lung. Good. The bastard could choke to death on his own blood.  
Grunting, Levi limped over to where his sword had been dropped and picked it up.  
  
"I used to wonder what you thought of me... If someone as young as myself was worthy of a Kingdom. Not that it really matters anymore, but I think you have your answer." He spat at Erwin as the older King fell to his knees. Lifting a booted foot, he kicked Erwin onto his back and moved so he was standing over him.  
"It's over Erwin. Your kingdom is mine and I have Eren back." He snarled, raising his sword over his head, he plunged the end of the blade into Erwin's stomach, making the other male cry out once more in pain, the noise being cut off as blood gurgled in his throat.  
Levi stared down at him with dark eyes. He felt nothing about what he did, only relief that he had won.  
  
Once Erwin went still and the light dimmed from his eyes, Levi instantly ran to the bed where Eren was still tied up.  
"Eren, oh my god, Eren I'm so sorry. He- You... I never should have left you. Please forgive me." His whole demeanor changed from a ruthless Prince, to the kind, caring boy that Eren knew.  
Eren shook with relief that Levi had defeated Erwin. He was so happy to see him he didn't care about what he was just witnessed because he knew that Levi would never use a blade on Eren.  
  
"Levi. You're alive... You're ok." Eren eyes began welling up. His heart couldn't handle how relieved and happy he was to see Levi.  
  
The prince busily set about untying Eren. The knots were tight and hard to get through, but Levi didn't give up until every one of the knots were undone and the rope finally slipped away from Eren's skin.  
  
"Christ Eren.. What did he do to you?" Levi gasped, eyes jumping from bruise to bruise, taking in the damage that the ropes had done. The slave's skin was red and raw where he had struggled against his bindings and there were definite scars on his palms where he had dug his nails into so many times. He cringed at the bruises on the slave's legs and hips and around his throat. How dare Erwin damage his property like that.   
  
Eren didn't answer Levi's question, he simply mustered up the last of his energy and leaped at Levi, wrapping his arms around the prince's shoulders, pushing him to the bed as he sobbed into his chest.  
"Levi, I love you. I'm so sorry. I never should have said yes to him, I should have done something b-but I was just so afraid. I was sure I would never see you again." He wailed, fingers clutching tightly onto Levi's shirt.  
  
The prince was slightly taken back by the confession of love, but he smiled and pulled Eren close, pressing his nose to the brunette's hair and taking a deep breath. He had almost forgotten what Eren smelled like.  
"Eren it's alright, I don't care about what happened. You're here and you're alive. That's more than I was expecting." He admitted. He held Eren close as the boy sobbed and wailed nonsense into Levi's shirt.  
  
x  
  
They laid like that for only a short while before Levi made Eren sit up.  
"We can't stay here for much longer Eren. We have to leave ok? Can you stand on your own?" He asked, guiding Eren to the edge of the bed. Eren got one foot on the floor before his legs gave out under him and he began to fall. Levi caught Eren before he hit the ground and pulled him into his arms.  
"I'm sorry Levi.. I-I can't." He whimpered, hiding his face.  
  
Levi shook his head. "It's fine." Grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor, which was regrettably Erwin's, Levi wrapped it around Eren's waist, covering what was bare and swiftly picked Eren up bridal style and carried him from the room where his men were waiting for him.   
They didn't say a word about who Eren was or why Levi had saved him.  
  
x  
  
When they finally returned home, Levi immediately brought Eren to his bathroom where a steaming hot bath had been prepared just as they arrived. He threw away Eren's clothes and gently settled Eren into the bath before he stripped himself down and quickly joined him, slipping in behind the slave who was basically melting into the water.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Levi asked softly, grabbing a cloth and a bar of goat's milk soap to start washing Eren down. Eren leaned into Levi and hummed softly, eyes closing.  
He had forgotten what it felt like to be touched gently and with kindness. He doubted Erwin had known what the word 'tender' even was.  
  
"I'm sore and tired and I feel like I could sleep for a week." Eren responded quietly, earning a quiet laugh from Levi. "But I'm also incredibly happy. You came for me, you didn't leave me behind." He smiled, eyes threatening to water again.  
  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's hair and smiled faintly.  
"How could I leave you behind? You're the only person in the whole kingdom who knows the real me." He chuckled, unaware that the comment made Eren's heart race and his cheeks go red.  
  
"Still... I'm just some slave. You could easily get another." He mumbled, glancing down at the water. He saw Levi's hand grip his thigh at the comment.  
"I can't believe that even after everything we've done you still think that you could be replaced. I know I call you slave when we have sex, but that's because it turns both of us on. I don't view you as just some mere slave Eren, I never have. I use you as a slave, yes, so that other's don't get the wrong idea but I would never treat you without respect or dignity.." Levi set the cloth aside and shifted Eren so he was turned around and pulled him into his lap. He reached up and cupped Eren's cheeks, staring up into those beautifully green eyes. God he had missed those eyes.  
  
"I would never replace you Eren. I can't."  
"Why not?"  
Levi offered a half smile and snorted softly. "Because I love you." He said without any hesitation.  
  
Eren went still in Levi's lap, his heart speeding up.  
"Y-you... You love me?" He gasped softly and Levi nodded.  
"I thought that was obvious, but... Yes, I love you Eren. I have since you first came here." He admitted, cheeks going a dusty pink colour where Eren's went bright red.  
  
Eren couldn't think of anything to say so instead he grabbed Levi's shoulders and leaned forwards, smashing their lips together. Levi was caught off guard for only a second before he instantly pulled Eren closer and made a noise of relief against Eren's lips. It had been way too long since he had last kissed Eren.   
He thought he may never get the chance again.   
  
The kiss started off sweet and tender, something which was a slight rarity, before Eren took the first initiative and tentatively licked at Levi's bottom lip. Levi didn't hesitate to part his lips and allow Eren's tongue entrance, but he quickly reclaimed dominance, hands sliding down slowly to grope at Eren's ass.   
  
Eren whined softly against Levi's mouth. Fuck he had wanted to feel Levi's hands on him for so long. As Levi's hands started roaming Eren pulled back a little.  
"W-wait..." He panted, already out of breath,  
  
Levi looked up at Eren with panic in his eyes.   
"Did I hurt you? Are you ok? Should we stop?" He asked, worried.   
  
Eren laughed and smiled warmly at Levi. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but by god he adored the prince.   
"I'm fine. But I just don't want to do this here... Can- can we go to the bed?" He asked timidly.  
  
Levi sighed in relief and nodded with a smile. "Course we can."   
  
The prince finished washing Eren and tending to his wounds before he allowed them to get out of the bath and dry off.  
Neither of them bothered to keep the towels, they both just walked naked, hand in hand towards Levi's bed.  
  
Eren climbed onto the familiar mattress and took a minute to simply curl up in the blankets.  
"I've missed this bed." He mumbled, nuzzling into the pillow that had Levi's scent all over it.   
  
"I'm never letting you leave it ever again." Levi laughed, lying on his side, head propped up by his elbow. Eren chuckled and smiled at Levi.  
"I never want to leave it." He agreed, moving over so he was lying level with Levi.  
  
The prince lifted a hand and caressed Eren's cheek.   
"You're so beautiful." He whispered, eyes dancing over Eren's features. He was never going to let Eren out of his sights again.   
  
Eren blushed at the comment and nuzzled into Levi's hand, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Levi's palm.   
"Levi... Can... Can we do it differently this time?" He asked quietly, glancing away.  
  
Levi tilted his head. "How do you mean?"  
"I... I do love it when you're rough with me but... I don't think I could do that right now," he admitted, "can we just be gentle today?" He requested, voice going soft.  
  
Levi stared at Eren for a moment. He had never requested they do it differently before. Of course, if anything got too much while they were already having sex, they would change what they were doing. But it was still a surprise to Levi.  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
"Of course we can." He agreed and moved so he could lean in and kiss Eren gently.  
  
He was going to worship Eren like he was a god. Forget who was royalty, forget titles. Eren needed Levi and he needed this more than he needed to be dominated.   
  
x  
  
Instead of ordering Eren about like he normally did, Levi instead commented on how beautiful and amazing he was, saying that he was like a rare jewel that was his and only his.   
Instead of calling Eren whore, slave and slut like he normally did, he simply said his name, repeating it like a mantra.  
Instead of tying Eren's wrists to the bed like he normally did, he held onto his hands, fingers clasped together.  
  
Levi must've kissed every inch of Eren's skin a million times, tasting the sweet flesh and kissing the wounds that were left.  
Eren squirmed under Levi's touch, his heart racing as he let out soft moans. The tender and romantic feeling felt so strange to what he had been put through.   
  
"Levi... I love you..." He whispered, chewing his lip. Now that they had both cleared up everything and made their feelings known, he found it easier to say it again.   
  
Levi glanced up at Eren and smiled, getting a look in his eyes that said 'I adore you'. He moved up so he was hovering over Eren and kissed the boy deeply, trying to push all of his emotions into the action.  
  
"I love you too Eren." He said when he finally pulled back. "And as long as I live I'm never letting you go."   
And he earnestly meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my horrible updating skills. I hope you enjoyed this short story and I'm glad you stuck with me for this long!  
> Now, this is the end of this story, but you're probably thinking; "but it says there's going to be four chapters!" That's because there will be an extra chapter. But it won't exactly follow along this story line. It'll be like an after story/ concluding chapter.  
> I can't promise that will come quickly =.='' So don't worry about waiting around for it, it will come, eventually.  
> But this story is now finished ^_^  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Crowning and Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's finally King and he's determined to change a few things that heavily involve Eren. He also has a surprise for the Slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Ahhh! It's finally complete! I do thank you for the amount of hits and kudos' I've received for this story; it's been amazing to read your comments and feel your support.  
> As promised, here's the final chapter. <3 I hope it leaves you smiling and complete ^_^

Levi's kingdom had been peaceful since the war and anything which was destroyed was rebuilt.  
There was once again a feeling of tranquillity about the land, especially within the castle walls.  
  
Levi hadn't left Eren's side for nearly a week after the incident with Erwin, however he unfortunately had to return to his duties sooner or later.  
It was in fact Eren who had pushed for Levi to return to his place as Prince, insisting that he was perfectly fine now. He didn't want to be separated from his Prince but he knew that Levi's kingdom had to come before a slave.  
  
That was something Levi was determined to change. As soon as he turned eighteen and claimed the title of 'king' he quickly set out to have a few laws changed.  
For months he fought and fought with his advisers and those who had aided the rulers before Levi. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.  
  
Eren missed his Prince. During the months after he was crowned he was busy a lot and he was almost always frustrated. Eren let him take out that frustration on his body, relishing in the attention he received.  
Despite how many times he asked or even begged on his knees for Levi to tell him what was bothering him so much, Levi always brushed the situation aside and told Eren that he 'didn't need to worry about it'.  
  
On one hand Eren was happy he didn't have to listen to kingdom talk he knew he wouldn't understand, but on the other hand he was a little disappointed that Levi wasn't confiding in him like he would have liked him to.  
The young slave almost dared to think that Levi could be growing old of him, but he quickly dismissed the idea. After all, how many people would storm an enemy castle and save him from a tyrant King?  
Actually, in general it probably wouldn't be anyone more than just Levi since Eren didn't really talk much with anyone else asides from a few other slaves.  
  
He did have one friend, a fellow slave named Marco, but he helped out in the kitchen so they didn't see each other that often.  
  
Besides that, after pushing away his doubts, Eren sternly told himself that he was in no danger of Levi leaving him. He was just busy and stressed and the best Eren could do was open his arms to Levi every night and let the man do as he needed to calm down and remain a good King.  
   
Eren was happy to do at least that much for the man he loved.  
  
x  
  
Five months after Levi had been crowned, the long legal battle that he had been fighting finally came to an end: He had won.  
Delighted and absolutely filled with joy, Levi had bolted from the council room and sprinted towards his bedroom where he knew Eren was waiting for him.  
  
"Eren!" He called out, bursting into the room and pushing the door shut behind him.  
He was grinning widely, a sight that was very rare, as he approached the young boy who sat up quickly on his bed  
  
"Levi? Is everything ok?" Eren frowned softly, concerned at first, but Levi's grin let him know he had nothing to worry about.  
"What happened?"  
  
Levi climbed onto the bed and sat in front of Eren, facing him with a wide smile. He reached out and held his hands, softly stroking his knuckles with the pad of his thumbs.  
"You understand how I've been extremely busy with the council for a while?"  
Eren nodded slowly. Had they finally come to a decision?  
  
"Well, I've been fighting to have two past rules changed. Do you want to know which ones?" Levi was buzzing with excitement and Eren couldn't help but smile along with him. He nodded eagerly.  
"Of course I want to know." He giggled softly.  
  
Levi bit his lip, trying to keep himself from exploding.  
"They're very similar, but they both had to be changed in order for me to be happy as King." He briefly explained before taking a breath and shuffling closer to Eren.  
  
"The first rule I changed, was the law that states that two men can not be with each other." He said, eyes shining brightly. Eren stared at Levi quietly, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"And the second rule I changed... Is the one that claims the King must marry someone of royal blood." He squeezed Eren's hands tightly, his nerves alight with excitement and pure joy.  
  
Eren blinked at Levi before his heart started racing. Was Levi saying what he thought he was saying?  
"Levi-" He began but Levi pressed a gentle finger to Eren's lips, silencing the boy.  
  
"I had to change them, otherwise I would never truly be happy as King. The only way I knew I could be happy was if I had the one I loved by my side." He smiled almost sheepishly, watching Eren's expressions carefully, trying to read how the younger boy would react.  
  
Eren didn't say anything for a moment, he was too shocked and overwhelmed to. He finally opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was barely above a whisper.  
"What're you saying Levi?" He didn't want to get ahead of himself with an assumption, but he was sure he had a fair idea of what Levi meant.  
  
Levi smiled and slid off the bed. Going to the bedside table a few feet away, he opened the top draw and shifted a few things aside before pulling out a small box and passing it to Eren.  
  
"I'm sure you'll understand in a minute." He murmured, smiling softly.  
Eren's heart started racing as he looked down at the simple black box that had a short white ribbon tied around it.  
With a hand that was shaking slightly, he undid the tiny bow and opened the box.  
Almost instantly, his eyes welled up and he let out a quiet sob: it wasn't a sad sound however, it was more from happiness and slight shock.  
  
Inside the small box was a simple gold band with small white jewels decorating one side. The ring was nestled in a plump black cushion; the contrasting colours made the ring sparkle and pop.  
  
"Levi... You... You." Eren couldn't find his brain. All English words had gone from his mind and he found himself starting to shake a little more.  
He was absolutely overwhelmed with happiness that he couldn't speak.  
  
Levi chuckled softly and took the box from Eren. Removing the ring, he dropped down onto one knee in front of the slave, switching their usually roles around.  
  
"Eren Jaeger, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met. You're kind and strong hearted, you've stood by me since day one and have offered me more than I could ever ask for: you've given me your life and body, your soul and your heart. I can't picture myself saying this to anyone else. It has to be you and only you.  
I would give my life to keep you by my side which is where I'm asking you to stay. You've given me everything yet I still must ask for one more thing," Levi paused and looked up at Eren with such adoration and love in his silvery eyes that it made the brunette choke up once more, "I ask for your hand in marriage. In return, I will give you the Ackerman name and a place by my side as a fellow King."  
  
Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was almost like a dream.  
Levi had done so much for him. He changed laws for him, battled a King for him, protected him from being sold away and just being some ordinary slave.  
Levi had given Eren a life that he knew he could never repay him for. Except accepting Levi's offer.  
  
Eren wiped at his eyes, clearing up his vision for a moment. He stared down at Levi and it almost felt wrong being the one above the King for a second.  
Taking a deep breath, he nodded quickly. If he tried to speak he knew he would just become overcome by more tears.  
  
Levi had no doubts that Eren would say yes, but seeing the boy nodding so vigorously and getting so choked up over the proposal made his heart swell.  
He swiftly stood and gently took Eren's left hand into his own. Carefully, he slipped the ring onto his lover's finger then brought the tanned hand up to his lips and kissed the new accessory.  
  
"Are you alright Eren?" He laughed softly, sitting before the brunette on the bed. He hadn't stopped crying since opening the box.  
  
"I'm just... S-so happy-y." Eren hiccuped, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes again. How he wished the tears would simply stop.  
Levi reached out and cupped Eren's cheek softly, wiping away the tears on the boy's cheek with his thumb.  
  
"You've made me extremely happy as well Eren... Come here." He asked quietly, opening his arms.  
Without a second's hesitation Eren's was in Levi's arms, settling in the King's lap.  
  
Levi looked up at Eren and smiled, the corner's of his eyes crinkling softly. "Thank you for saying yes." He breathed.  
Eren gave a short laugh. "I would never say no to you." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Levi happily now that his tears had finally stopped.  
  
x  
  
Needless to say, it was quite a shock to the Kingdom when they found out about the laws that the new King had changed. A few suspected that there was a reason behind it, and sure enough, within two weeks of changing the rules, the young King had come out presenting his fiancee.  
  
The whole Kingdom was even more shocked to find out that the King was not only gay, but was also infatuated with his Slave.  
Despite this disturbance, no one spoke out against the King, they dared not to.  
  
Another month went by before the wedding. Everyone in the Kingdom was invited to the large ball that was being held as a reception, however very few were invited to the wedding itself.  
  
Eren was extremely nervous about the whole ordeal. When the time came for him to get dressed, he was shaking.  
  
"Love its alright, you'll be fine." Levi reassured him when he saw Eren's shaking hands struggling to do up his shirt buttons. He stepped in to help, quickly doing up all the buttons and smoothing out any crinkles.  
Reaching for Eren's jacket, he helped his lover slide into it.  
  
The tuxedo jacket was a perfect white colour, with silver trim and three silver button on either side of the front that had a loose piece of silver string strung between them. Eren's outfit was similar to Levi's, however Levi's coattails were slightly longer and the additional colour on the King's white outfit was a teal green colour.  
  
Levi had these suits tailor made for his fiancee and himself, the colours corressponded with one another's eye colour.  
Eren smiled faintly, the corners of his mouth only lifting that slightest bit.  
  
"I'm just so nervous. I'm- I'm just a slave... How could the Kingdom ever look up to me as a King?" He mumbled, dropping his head.  
Levi put two fingers beneath Eren's chin and made him look forward into Levi's eyes. He offered a reassuring smile.  
  
"Because you'll be wearing a crown and a wedding ring." He chuckled.  
"You're kindhearted Eren, soon the people will forget about your old status and they will respect you the way you deserve to be respected." Levi's words helped to calm the boy's worries: at least for now.  
  
"I hope you're right Levi." He whispered.  
Levi snorted softly and swiftly stood on the tips of his toes in order to plant a firm kiss against Eren's lips.  
"You are my fiancee soon to be crowned my fellow king and my husband, I will not accept any self doubt." He said sternly.  
  
"Your Majesty?" A voice called from across the room. Levi glared briefly at the intruder but nodded his head. "It's time."  
  
Levi nodded once more and they quickly retreated from the room, leaving the two boys alone.  
"Come on, it's showtime."  
  
x  
  
Eren was, to put it in a crude manner, shitting himself. His heart was racing and he was sure it was going to tear from his rib cage. His hands felt clammy and his face was flushed.   
Shaking his hands, he tried to flick away his nerves and take deep breaths, but he couldn't help it.  
He'd never been married to anyone, let alone a  _KING_.  
  
He was so distracted with his own thoughts that he almost missed the first few keys of music that were meant to signal his time to walk down the aisle.  
  
Chewing his lip briefly, his tugged on the hem of his coat and straightened out his suit before standing up straight and stepping up to the closed door. Nodding to the two men positioned beside each door, he let them know he was ready to step out.  
They each grabbed a brass handle and pulled pushed the doors open.

  
Eren kept his eyes forward, trained on the back of Levi's head. As he began walking into the room the King turned his head and their eyes met.   
The look that Levi had in his eyes made Eren's heart swell and his knees go wobbly.  
He really did have no doubts that Levi did love him with everything he had. The King was smiling brightly as Eren approached.

  
The young boy was used to seeing the King's smile by this point, but no one else in the Kingdom had been able to witness it. It really changed how the young King looked. He finally looked his age, young and carefree; and so very obviously in love with the brunette.  
Eren walked with determination and pride, showing to the small crowd that he was more than just a slave, to show that he could fulfil the role he was soon going to be stepping into.  
He quickly joined Levi at the alter and the King took his shaking hands into his own and brought them up to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.   
"Ladies and gentlemen, Kings and Queens, we are gather here today..."  
  
x  
  
The wedding ceremony went by without a hitch. For any who doubted the relationship was very quickly convinced otherwise. The way the two boys looked at each other, the subtle touches or shoulder brushes. For those close enough they could see how Levi's chest was rising and falling just a tad faster than normal as he recited his vows. They almost could have sworn they saw tears in his eyes when Eren began reading out his own vows instead of repeating after the priest.

_"Levi Ackerman, my King, I owe you my life. You, on multiple occasions, have saved me from a life I know would be a torturous one. You have provided me with a home and love and I could never ask for anything more because being named your husband is all I could ever want." He gazed down at his Lover and sniffed softly, refusing to cry in front of the crowd: he had to show he was strong. "You are, without any doubt in my heart, the love of my life and I would be honoured to spend the rest of that life by your side as your fellow King."_

The reception after the wedding certainly overwhelmed Eren a little bit. The wedding had fit a small gathering of people inside the Church, but the reception was a whole other ball game. The ball room they used was grand and could seat hundreds of people with enough room remaining in the middle for those who wanted to dance to do so.  
The decorations for the hall weren't ignored and received several compliments by the guests. The shimmering silver and teal highlights that decorated the room once again reminded the crowd of the two King's eyes colours.

  
At one end of the room guests were still flooding in through the high doors. Levi hadn't been kidding when he said everyone in the Kingdom would be invited.  
At the opposite end of the hall was two sets of stairs that were stuck to the walls, but curved around towards the centre and met in the middle. Standing together at the apex of those stairs was the newly wed couple, and the Kingdom's two Kings.

  
A band of pianists, bass players, violinists and trumpet players were situated on the ground between the two flights of stairs. They erupted into a flurry of grand music as the two boys began to descend down the stairs.  
They had changed from their wedding attire and instead wore tuxedos. Levi's was a deep navy blue, almost black, and his crown was elegantly balanced on his head. Draped from his shoulders was a massive cloak of deep red, bordered by fluffy white fur.   
He looked as regal as always. 

  
Even Eren was dressed up smartly. His tuxedo was a pale grey colour and he was also sporting a shimmering gold crown on top of his brunette locks. Despite his nerves they didn't show on his face. His expression was trained hard into one of calm royalty, but his eyes were soft and kind.  
The Kingdom warmed up to him easier than he had expected them to and that made him extremely happy.   
  
The start of the evening included formalities, introducing the new King and presenting the couple.  
Early into the night, Levi suddenly stood and offered his hand to his now husband. He had shed himself of his coat and it was draped over the back of his chair.  
Eren looked up at him and tilted his head, blinking in confusion. "Levi? What's the matter?" 

  
Levi smiled and extended his hand further. "It's tradition for the newly weds to share the first dance." He smiled. Eren's cheeks flushed. He still wasn't used to the idea that he was now married to Levi.  
He blushed and glanced down before taking Levi's hand and letting the ravenette lead him out into the open space that made up the dance floor. All other dancers left the floor, providing the lover's with plenty of room.

  
Eren's face was a deep red colour as they came to a stop in the middle of the room. Levi nodded towards the band, signalling them to start up a slow waltz.  
He started reaching out to hold Eren's waist and assume the typical male lead role, however Eren quickly took charge and slipped his arm around his husband's waist, making Levi put his hand on his shoulder.  
Levi looked up at Eren questioningly and the brunette offered a small smile.

  
"One of the other slaves taught me to dance." He admitted and swiftly began dancing with the sound of the music.  
Levi smiled and chuckled. "You always manage to surprise me one way or another." Eren nodded and easily guided Levi around the dance floor. He kept his gaze on Levi and Levi alone; it was the only way he could keep his cool while all those people watched on. 

  
"I wouldn't mind it if you took the initiative a bit more with other things." Levi murmured, resting his head on Eren's shoulder and murmuring so only Eren knew he had spoken.  
Eren shivered slightly and bit his lip. "Please don't talk in such a way while we're in public." He whined softly.  
Levi grinned and kissed Eren's shoulder.

   
"Forgive me love." He said softly and Eren sighed.  
"I love you Levi..." He breathed and hugged the King closer to his chest.   
Levi smiled warmly and felt his heart skip a beat as they swirled across the floor as if they'd practised it a million times.  
"I love you too."   
  
x  
  
Once the reception was over and the night was concluded, Eren and Levi retired to their room. Eren smiled warmly at the thought of the castle also now being  _his_.   
"What a night." Levi sighed tiredly and eagerly stripped down to his drawers and a loose shirt and Eren did the same.  
"The best night of my life." Eren nodded in agreement, smiling as he climbed onto the bed and curled up under the covers. Levi joined him and immediately pulled Eren close to his chest.

  
"You really did surprise me tonight Eren... I had no idea you knew how to dance. I wasn't going to mind just leading you around slowly, yet instead, you lead me around; and really well too." Levi smiled proudly and brought a hand up to gently cup Eren's cheek.  
"You made a usually grumpy man very happy tonight, love." He whispered, feeling a lump form in the base of his throat but he forced it away. 

  
Eren simply smiled softly and closed the gap between their lips. He had grown a lot more confident and daring with Levi since their engagement and needless to say Levi actually enjoyed it when Eren was a little bold.  
"You made me happy too, King." Eren murmured, kissing Levi again once the pet name was past his lips. The name earned a soft groan from Levi.

  
What started out as sweet and tender swiftly turned into something more heated and desperate. Their lips collided with one another's and their teeth clicked together once or twice when the two men tried to kiss harder than before. Hands were roaming over bodies, eager to get the barrier of clothing off.  
That was quickly sorted and soon enough the two Kings were pressed against one another, Levi over Eren and pinning his hands beside the ex-slave's head. The kiss was passionate and hot, their tongues pushing together as Levi grinded his hips against Eren's, making the brunette shudder and gasp out a quiet moan. 

  
"L-Levi..." He breathed, raising his hips up towards the friction.  
"Yes Eren?" Levi smiled and ran his nose along his lover's before kissing the corners of his mouth. 

  
Without saying a word, Eren flipped their positions. Grabbing Levi's shoulders he pinned the ravenette to the mattress. He stared down at his partner, his pupils blown wide with love and lust, and he was already panting.  
Levi tilted his head questioningly at the younger male. He had never been this daring before. 

  
With cheeks flushed Eren reached over towards the bedside table and pulled out the vile of oil Levi always used when preparing him. He sat back on Levi's thighs and opened the vile, slicking up his fingers.  
"What are you up to love?" Levi asked curiously.

  
"I-I wanna do it this time." The brunette murmured and for a moment Levi thought Eren meant he wanted to take Levi.  
He gulped softly but quickly relaxed when he saw Eren straddle his hips and his hand go behind himself and he made a soft noise as he rubbed a finger over his hole. 

  
"For a moment I thought you wanted to take me for a change." Levi chuckled, his nerves disappearing just as quick as they had appeared.   
Eren giggled softly and chewed his bottom lip. "I would never have the confidence for that... B-besides, you like being in control too much to give me that much power."

  
Levi couldn't deny the statement. He reached up and lightly rubbed his hands down Eren's arms. When the younger male whimpered softly, Levi hummed.  
"Love, if you're going to do something like this then I want to see." Eren flushed bright crimson. "Turn around." Levi ordered quietly.

  
Eren, ever obedient, pulled his hand away from himself and turned around so he was facing the other way. His knees were on either side of Levi's hips and he leaned all the way forward until his chest and shoulders were resting against the mattress between Levi's legs.  
He resumed his earlier actions and brought his hand behind him to begin slowly fingering himself. His cheeks were burning as he felt Levi's gaze watching him intently.

  
"Oh lord Eren..." Levi breathed, watching his husband slowly stretching himself out as he added a second finger and scissored them back and forth. "You're so sexy." The older King lifted his hands and groped Eren's ass, kneading the flesh between his fingers.  
The younger brunette moaned softly, closing his eyes as he continued to prep himself. The angle was a little awkward and frustrating because he couldn't quite reach his prostate.

  
Levi sat up a little more and leaned forward. Glancing over the ass in front of him he smirked at Eren's flushed and panting expression.   
"What a good boy..." He murmured and pushed Eren's cheeks further apart. With no warning he leaned forward and licked around Eren's fingers, swiping the tip of his tongue around the puckered flesh which tightened upon feeling the wet contact. 

  
"A-ahh, Levi... Don't i-it's dirty." Eren whimpered but didn't stop the movements of his fingers.   
Levi just chuckled, breath hot against the exposed flesh in front of him. "I'm just helping to keep you all wet love." He murmured and returned to licking and sucking at the pink flesh whenever he could. He groaned softly and closed his eyes, making sure to leave Eren wet and slippery.

  
He lowered a hand to himself and starting stroke his length slowly, not wanting to get too excited before the fun even began.  
After another minute or so he huffed and pulled back. Eren had three fingers buried in as deep as he could get them and he was whimpering, his voice high and needy.

  
"Turn around Eren, come here." Levi demanded, his voice husky. Eren was quick to obey and he eventually found himself hovering over Levi's leaking cock.  
His pupils were dilated and his breath caught in his throat.

  
"This the position you want baby?" Levi purred, his domestic side starting to slip away and his dominate beginning to creep out again.  
"Yes. _Yes._ " Eren nodded eagerly and bit his lip glancing to the side. "I have a small request." He murmured and Levi cocked his head.  
"Ask away." He permitted and Eren closed his eyes.

  
"Can you call me 'slave' the way you used to?" He inquired, his voice barely above a whisper. Levi stared at his husband for a moment before grinning.

  
"Oh? Would that get you all hot and bothered would it,  _Slave?_ " He visibly saw Eren shiver and the brunette nodded, his hair falling in front of his eyes with the movement.  
"Yes Master." Eren answered without hesitation. Reaching beneath him, he gripped Levi's cock and started lowering himself down. He groaned as he felt himself being stretched out and shuddered. His mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut.

  
"L-Levi..." He breathed before his voice caught when Levi suddenly grabbed his hips and stopped him from going any lower.   
"Hm? What did you call me? I could have sworn I heard you say my name Slave." Levi purred darkly and leaned forward to bite at Eren's neck and suck roughly, aiming to leave the tanned skin there bruised and marked.

  
"I-I'm sorry, sir." Eren whined and wriggled his hips, clenching a little around his lover's hard length which was only halfway inside him. "Please... Please let me have more."  
"More of what? You have to be specific Slave: How else will I know what you're talking about?" Levi teased and licked up Eren's neck to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe gently.

  
"Uhnn... Please give me more of your cock Master. I need it. I need to feel it inside me." Eren begged, hands gripping onto Levi's shoulders. His nails dug into the pale skin as the older male suddenly pushed Eren's hips down and made the ex-slave take him all the way to the hilt in one movement. 

  
He arched his back and cried out with pleasure, tightening around Levi's thick cock for just a moment before he relaxed and started rolling his hips; eager to feel pleasure.  
"Thank you Sir." He huffed, starting to lift his hips and drop himself back down again. "F-fuck... Master." He breathed, voice dripping with lust.

  
"That's right Slave... Ride me like there's no tomorrow." Levi urged Eren on, moaning as the boy did as asked and picked up his speed.  
While the King typically liked being a position that allowed him to have more control, the position they were in let him thrust deep inside of Eren and make the boy yelp and whimper whenever his prostate was pressed. He could feel Eren's heated walls clenching and quivering around his cock which was leaking pre fluids.

  
"God... Fuck... Eren." Levi moaned, moving his hands to Eren's shoulder blades and scratching down the boy's back, leaving streaks of red against his skin.   
Eren sped up his movements, lifting up until Levi nearly slipped out of him before dropping himself back down roughly. He cried out and arched his back as he found the perfect angle to make Levi's cock press into his sensitive bundle of nerves.

They continued this way for a few more minutes before Levi laid back down and bent his knees, planting his feet firmly on the mattress so he was able to thrust up even harder into Eren's heat.   
Eren cried out and arched his back dangerously, reaching back to grip Levi's thighs for support. 

  
"A-Ahh, yes! Oh God, please fuck me harder Master Levi!" Eren begged, his voice high and needy.   
Levi happily obliged and reached up to tightly grab the boy's hips and help his push down hard to meet his rough thrusts.

  
Eren moaned like a whore getting paid in response to Levi's actions, a blissful grin spreading across  his face. "J-just like that.... Oh m-my God."  
"You fucking love that don't you Slave?" Levi snickered as he watched Eren's cock bouncing around freely, following the boy's movements.

   
Eren didn't respond, he only nodded and looked down at Levi briefly. The King almost came just from seeing that expression on Eren's face.  
He dug his nails into the firm, tanned skin and groaned, feeling his abdomen tightening slightly. He knew Eren's skin would be bruised with little dots from his fingertips, but he didn't care. In fact he loved how easily the brunette's skin accepted his markings of ownership. It was easy to remind Eren of who he belonged to; not that he really needed reminding.

  
"You're such a good boy for me aren't you?" Levi purred, licking his lips as he watched Eren.  
"Yes... Ahh, I'm so-o good for you, Master." He whimpered, meeting Levi's eyes. "I'm so close. Can I cum Sir? P-please?" He begged softly.

  
Any other time Levi would have been inclined to torture the boy some more and make him beg for his release until he was verging on tears, however seeings as it was their wedding night and Levi was feeling just a little bit kind, he nodded and reached behind Eren to grab one of his hands and bring it forward so that the brunette was gripping his own length.

  
"Finish yourself off for me." Levi hummed, continuing his rough thrusts. Eren nodded briefly, too close to his release to care about being embarrassed. He jerked his hand quickly, twisting his wrist just the right way.

  
His thighs started shaking from the struggle of keeping himself bouncing over Levi and soon his whole body began to shudder as his climax grasped him.   
"L-Levi! Ahh, oh god." He moaned, hunching forward and gripping Levi's shoulder with his free hand as he spurted his release into his hand, some dripping onto the King's chest.

  
Levi held fast onto Eren's thighs as the younger male tightened around him, his insides quivering around Levi's swollen sex. He groaned and pushed his hips up higher, burying himself deeper inside his husband as his own climax poured into Eren.

  
He relaxed with a satisfied groan, closing his eyes. Eren slumped forward and rested against Levi, panting hard. They were both covered in beads of sweat, heart rates racing.   
"I love you Levi..." Eren murmured against Levi's neck, the words so quiet Levi almost missed them. He chuckled softly and nodded, bringing his arms up to wrap around his lover protectively. 

  
"I know... I love you too; Eren Ackerman." He replied just as softly, hearing the younger one hum in satisfaction.  
Now Levi's life felt truly complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much for reading! <3 Pretty please leave a comment and kudos


End file.
